The present invention relates to a snare arrangement in a percussion instrument, such as a drum, in which a metallic snare or chime mat is fixed and protected under the leather or plastic head of the instrument, thus eliminating the problems of wear to the components of the instrument which maintain a direct contact with the frame and providing improved performance.
It is known in percussion instruments, for a chime mat or snare to be placed over the head and be fixed by means of screws to the frame at the side of the instrument.
With constant use of the instrument, the head becomes jeopardized, and the structure of the instrument also becomes damaged by the continuous use of the clamp screws.